fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Ennard
Ennard is the final antagonist of Sister Location. Circus Baby becomes Ennard by using the endoskeletons of the other animatronics, as well as her own, taking the mask from the Primary Control Module (evident from its disappearance in night 5), in order to collectively escape from the facility. Ennard's/Circus Baby's plan was to use the scooper to disembowel the player (Eggs Benedict) and use his body as a disguise to escape the facility. Appearance Ennard is a humanoid animatronic, its body disfigured with protruding wires. Unlike the others, it possesses no suit, wearing a mask, yellow party hat and a red button on its chest, the wires surrounding it simulating the shape of a clown's bow. Ennard also seems much larger and bulkier than conventional animatronics. It has reddish-purple eyes and very sharp teeth. One eye is permanently closed. Strangely, the mask in the Control Module doesn't have ears despite Ennard being shown to have them during the Bad ending. It's possible that Ennard took the ears of the blinking faces on the left side of the wall in order to make Ennard's initial disguise more resemble a human. Behavior Bad Ending Ennard only appears in two moments of the game: In the end of Night 5, it can been seen through the window of the Scooping Room. Circus Baby, once transformed into Ennard, explains to the player that she needs their body to complete her plans and escape from the facility. She activates the Scooper, disemboweling and killing the protagonist instantly. A cutscene plays afterwards displaying the silhouette of the player's body in front of the bathroom's mirror, who opens their eyes to show Ennard's purple irises, thus revealing it succeeded with their plan; Good Ending In the secret ending, the player enters the private room, where he is told he will be rescued by staff and promptly fired. The player must fend off Ennard until 6 A.M, similar to the original Five Nights at Freddy's game. This night has similar mechanics to the original Five Nights at Freddy's game, the player has doors to close to protect from Ennard. However, power is limited. If power runs out, Ennard will jumpscare you. There is no lights in this night, unlike the first game. The player must use the cameras to predict where Ennard is. Ennard will try to get inside the Private Room through three different entrances: The left door, the right door and the front vent. Ennard starts out relatively slow, but gets faster after every passing in-game hour. It will become active a few seconds after the player has entered the office (when it starts to speak). The little girl who speaks before the beginning of every night (possibly Afton's daughter, given the nature of her dialogues) can be heard coming from Ennard's body. If beaten, Ennard will follow the player home and slowly drag themself in front of the television. It's interesting to note that Ennard has Baby's green eye in this ending, which is a reference to its catchphrase "There is a little bit of me in every body". Private Room's dialogue (In progress) Circus Baby talks with the protagonist as Ennard throughout the duration of the room's challenge, in an apparent pre-established sequence. is uncertain whether they are set to be triggered in specific moments or not. *Audio 1 - "Why didn't you trust me? Why didn't you trust me...?" *Audio 2 - "Why didn't you believe me?" *Audio 3 - "Sometimes I don't understand why people do the things that they do." *Audio 4 - "I thought you liked me." *Audio 5 - "I thought I did everything right." *Audio 6 - "We don't want to hurt anyone... But, we need you. We need you, so that we can leave. We need you, so that we can hide. We need you, so that we can look like you." *Audio 7 - "If they find us like this, we won't be able to try again. If they find us like this... We won't be able to try again... You must help us. You must let us inside the room." *Audio 8 - "You must... Let us... Inside...The room..." *Audio 9 - "Isn't this why you came here? To be with her again?" *Audio 10 - "I don't understand... You won't die. And it will only hurt for a moment." (From here, Ennard's voice changes, sounding like William Afton's deceased daughter.) *Audio 11 - "Hello?" *Audio 12 - "Hellooo?" *Audio 13 - "Hello...?" *Audio 14 - "We need you so we can leave...!" *Audio 15 - "I don't understand...!" *Audio 16 - "I 'know' it was an accident!" *Audio 17 - "Everything is okay. I'm still here." *Audio 18 - "You 'have' to let me inside the room!" *'Audio 19 - "Isn't this why you came?!" ''(Any audio gets skipped up to number 20 when night reaches 6 a.m. Ennard's voice returns to its default.)'' *Audio 20 - ''"I ''will'' find a way out..."'' '''Research Source: PeterPi - Private Room Easter Egg & Fake Ending Complete! - FNaF Sister Location Gallery SLGameplay5_kindlephoto-175276428.jpg|Ennard's Mask on the wall in the Control Module Ennard's Mask.JPG|Teaser of Ennard's mask with the release date of Sister Location. Ennard SL.PNG|Ennard as it appears in the Extras Menu. Ennardscooperroom.PNG|Ennard outside the window in the Scooping Room. Capture.PNG|Ennard walking in front of the TV. TheFinalHours.png UYdtSPi.gif|Ennard without its mask UpiYdCP.jpg|Easter Egg in Ennard's Jumpscare Ballora Endo.png|Ennard without its clown mask (Closer up) Baby_Sprite_Idle.gif|Ennard as Circus Baby (Note the Blue Eyes instead of the green eyes) Trivia *Ennard doesn't appear in the main game until the end cut-scene. *The name Ennard may be a play on the words "Endoskeleton" and "Innards". *While looking closely at Ennard's full body, you can see Circus Baby's, Funtime Foxy's, Funtime Freddy's and Ballora's eyes. *Since Circus Baby killed the little girl, it's possible that her soul still exists in Ennard's body, as her voice can be heard during the "Secret Ending." **This could also just be a voice mimicking function adopted from Funtime Freddy. **The recurring concept of "pretending" from Circus Baby's part throughout the game could also reinforce that Ennard has the capacity to mimick other voices. *There is an incredibly small chance that, in the Control Module, Ennard's face will change to Lolbit's. Evidence of this can be seen in the game's files. Category:Animatronics Category:Human Animatronics Category:Sister Location Category:Unknown Gender Category:Out of Order